Daisy
by aimeeshii
Summary: An unknown lethal virus spreads across the world, resulting in the dead becoming reanimated. Two clashing strangers have to make it through the apocalypse with their preferred weapons, but only if they can stop competing with each other. D18 AU
1. スイートピー

_家庭教師ヒットマン _REBORN! © _天野明 _

_スイートピー  
>Let's say goodbye. <em>

I was holed up in a small, dull and claustrophobic makeshift room with two people I had never met before in my life. Beside me was a male who was busy flicking enthusiastically through a torn and tattered book within his hands, not even glancing up from it once. When he walked through the doors to join me on the second floor, he didn't batter an eyelash when he stumbled over the threshold. His clothes didn't match. The only girl in the room was overly feminine; or, rather, her clothes were. Each layer of her dress was adorned with bright eyelet lace, matching the colour of her shoes and the ribbon within her thick, curly ringlets of hair. Apart from her upturned lips, the rest of her expression was hidden beneath her hair.

When the elevator fell to a sudden halt, she was the first to sink down to the floor, silently, and sit down. The blond beside me carried on reading, entranced in the world he'd created in his thoughts. I was the one who stalked towards the control panel and pressed the button for _help_. The static sound from the small speaker meant that the connection was still there. "This is the third time this week," I started, "fix the elevator already." By the time I'd counted to ten twice in my head there was still no reply.

"Hey," I called sharply. "I'm not waiting around for an hour _again_."

A voice came from behind me and I knew that it wasn't from whom I was contacting. "Is this a common occurrence?" the blond behind me asked, and I assumed he was still reading. His voice was lower and rougher than I was expecting. Certainly, it wasn't the lacy girl. When I didn't reply, he decided to take matters into his own hands. I resumed my previous place against the back wall when he reached the control panel, pressing down to communicate. "Excuse me?" He cleared his throat. "Is there anyone there?"

"Either they're eating or asleep," I grunted, taking a leaf out of the girl's book and sitting down, "don't waste your breath."

He took my advice, surprisingly, and started to read again. Ten minutes passed in a blur and the only difference was that he was sitting down, too. The girl had to have been asleep by that point—she hadn't moved a muscle after the elevator had ceased to move. I shuffled uncomfortably, pondering when exactly I was going to get out of there. My parents had already gone to the _other _life, as some put it, so it was just my sister and I. I'd told her I was only disappearing for half an hour at most, and yet an hour had passed by in what seemed like an instant. The most time I'd ever spent in an elevator had to have been the month before; two hours. The clock of my phone, that unfortunately had no service, quickly proved that I'd beaten my record without trying. The only conversation was when either the blond or I chose to press the button and _demand _that we'd do something terrible if they didn't open the doors soon. Well, I did. He was more calm and suave, cooing into the microphone without a care. He was more than happy to read away whilst I feeling like a zoo animal.

I was too contained and it wasn't helping my temper. I was hot-headed as it was, so the situation couldn't have been any better. My violent streak in high school was notorious—I was known even by the underclass men just because of how quickly I became angry. Crowds were my enemies, and apparently, I was their enemy, too. Three people was barely a crowd.

"So," the blonde said, closing the book and setting it aside, "shall we introduce ourselves?"

He sounded like a therapist. "No."

A chuckle escaped him whilst the girl continued to breath evenly, quietly. "My name's Dino. I was actually supposed to be moving into the apartment on the fourteenth floor, but I guess it can wait." He shrugged his shoulders whilst I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. That was my floor. The only free apartment was on the other end of the hall since the previous resident had died of old age. "My grandpa left me the apartment."

It was life story time, apparently. "I don't need to know," I snapped, closing my eyes. It was just the small amount of space that was getting to me and my temper. Cabin fever was never going to be my friend. "Just keep it to yourself."

Dino had the nerve to laugh at my attitude again. "Well, you're mighty good company," he drawled out slowly in amusement. "Do you live here or are you just visiting?"

It took me fifteen minutes to finally reply to him, making it a grand total of three and a half hours that we'd been trapped. More than anything else, I was glad that I'd gone to the bathroom before going out. "I live on floor fourteen," I said, peeking up to the number above the door to see we were on the ninth, "I knew your grandfather, I guess."

"Oh." Dino cleared his throat, the topic becoming awkward. We didn't force ourselves to make conversation after that—I groaned in irritation or snapped at him whenever it was becoming too much, and he laughed it off and happily spoke to himself whilst trying to contact someone to help us. My sister was probably going to attempt to throttle me when I finally appeared. She wasn't a believer of white lies, or any lies at all, not after she'd been left alone in the past and developed a phobia. "Are you still in high school?"

I blinked. "No." I'd only just finished the month before, but that didn't seem to matter at that moment.

I didn't return the question, but he still answered. "I finished two years ago."

"You're twenty and still can't dress yourself?"

Dino laughed my insult off. "I didn't realise what I was wearing until after I'd left. It's cold without this ugly sweater, though."

The elevator was far hotter than outside. I was already sweating and I only had a t-shirt on. From what I could see, Dino had on a long sleeved shirt underneath his ugly sweater. "Are you not used to this weather or something?"

"Well, my plane only did land a few hours ago." He beamed at me.

An hour later after a few more threats had left my lips when I'd tried to contact someone, Dino had finally taken off his sweater. The girl was still sleeping and hadn't moved from her spot at all. I found myself staring at wherever possible, and at that moment of time it was the gap between the doors. It looked as though there was a beam of light pouring in, only ever so slightly, though. I took my chances to ask. "Do you see that, too?"

"See what?" Dino asked, furrowing his eyebrows at me as if I was mad.

"The light through the crack in the doors." I pointed, frowning when he nodded to seeing it. Of all the luck in the world, we had the worst—the elevator had broken down parallel to the floor. The button didn't work, no one was answering, and all we had to do was somehow get the doors to open.

"That took us awhile to find." Dino whistled, inspecting the crack between the doors. He attempted to see through the the floor to no avail before calling out through it. After awhile he gave up and ran his fingers though his hair. "We don't have anything to open this, do we?"

I snorted at his hopeful expression. "Unless you've got some sort of weapon with you, no. No, we do not."

"Well, I think we might be friends at the end of all of this," he joked, leaning against the wall again. "Do you know that girl, by the way?"

"I've never seen her before." I shrugged. "Plus, I think she's been asleep all of this time."

"I'm awake," the girl croaked; she was in obvious need of water or suffering from illness. She was huddled together in the corner, still, and I finally took note of her pale skin tone.

"Sorry, we're still trying to get out of here. It's been _hours_," Dino explained in a soft voice. "We'll wake you up when someone goes by, if you want."

She nodded, ringlets bouncing, and we went back to staring at the walls.

A loud bang sounded from outside the elevator, alerting us that there was someone there. Dino was immediately knocking on the door and calling for help whilst I stiffened. The noise wasn't normal at all—someone had just destroyed something in the hallway. He flinched and stumbled beside me when someone struck the doors. The girl stood up, joining us with a sleepy expression whilst I was trying to figure out what was happening. There was no answer to our calls until now, and it was simply because someone was roaming the hallway not so carefully.

Metal struck the door and slipped through the crack, gripping onto the doors as the person was prying them open. I watched in exasperation whilst Dino simply exclaimed, "Is that a crowbar?"

We watched in silence as the doors were slowly being pried open before helping, pushing with our hands—apart from the girl—until there was enough room for us to walk through and we could finally see who'd come to help us. "Brina," I greeted with a nod, stepping outside and taking a deep breath. I never considered myself claustrophobic, but I had definitely considered it.

Dino was once again clutching his book whilst wearing that ugly sweater. The girl was dusting off her clothes and trying to appear graceful whilst exiting, frowning to herself. "Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, looking as though he was going to hug Brina.

"Don't expect her to answer," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. I'd known her for years; the mute girl in her early twenties was socially awkward and liked to keep to herself. She was also a pacifist, so the reason why she was wielding a crowbar was beyond me. Brina was in the same attire as ever. A crisp suit and her blond hair with natural waves falling to her collarbones. She looked panicked, though. "Brina doesn't talk."

"Still, thank you ever so much." Dino smiled at her.

We all stalked towards the end of the hall where the stairway was located. There were a few dents in the walls as we passed, no doubt from the crowbar Brina was wielding. She was trailing along with us, lagging behind with a nervous expression. On the thirteenth floor I heard a noise that caused me to stop to a halt. It wasn't the wind; wind didn't sound like groaning. Either an elder resident had fallen over or there was something entirely wrong. From the perplexed expressions on everyone else, they had heard it, too.

"This is my floor," the girl with the ringlets announced, placing her hand on the door. "Bye."

The only one to respond to her was Dino. "Bye," he answered, "I'll see you around sometime."

We'd glanced at each other before deciding to just carry on, dubbing the groaning as harmless. I'd barely made it up to the second step when she screamed. It wasn't a scream of surprise; rather, it was blood-curdling and considering how cracked her voice had been, it must have hurt like hell. Brina gripped her crowbar and went running whilst I ambled. Dino looked torn between running ahead or staying back with me, but chose the first and jogged after Brina.

"Hey!" Dino called as soon as he'd gone past the door. "What's going—"

The smell hit me before anything else. It wasn't overpowering but the waft that hit me as soon as I entered the hallway had me thinking there were a few dead rats that a cat had left within the cracks of the skirting boards. And then I located the source of the groaning. There was a girl face down on the floor, unmoving, whilst a steady pool of scarlet liquid was escaping her body. I wanted to rub my eyes and pinch my nose from the smell and there was no doubt that it was wafting from the obese female on the floor. I'd seen her around before. She'd always had food pinched within her sweaty fingers, and now all that was within her hands was her own blood.

Brina had a steady stance as she held her crowbar tightly, poised as though she was going to strike the body. Dino was holding onto the end of the weapon, panicked, and trying to stop her from doing such a thing.

"Please," the girl within the dress croaked. She'd fallen down onto the floor in shock, the smell most likely getting to her, too.

"_Brina_," I snapped.

The colour drained from my face as the corpse started to stir. A deep groan resonated from her chest and I realised it definitely hadn't been the wind, even if I'd wanted it to be. Dino's grip fell from the crowbar as he stumbled back in surprise. A sickening gurgling noise followed after and as my stomach did a flip, the corpse's head snapped up. Chunks of flesh hung from her lax jaw. Blood and gore were covering her chubby face, the school uniform and even the floor below her. She growled, the sound inhumane enough to knock me out of my trance and shake my head. It was more than unsettling to see her blackened tongue hanging out from the missing flesh.

We watched, paralysed, as she started to amble towards us and almost tripped over the puddle of blood. Her dirty, clutching hands reached out towards Brina. Brina didn't hesitate to slam her crowbar down into the back of her head with the blunt end. The bloody female fell down onto the floor with a grunt, smashing her jaw in the process. I winced from the thick liquid starting to trickle, mingling in with the darkened blood.

"What's going on?" the girl with the ringlets asked, panicked. Her voice cracked more than once.

When the injured _thing _tried to get back up again with a loud, deep groan, Brina twisted the crowbar midway in the air and slammed down the lethal end. The splatter of blood along with the sound caused me to gulp, and I didn't miss that Dino took a step towards my direction. The smell hit me again, the waves of nauseousness flowing through me as Ringlets emptied the contents of her stomach out onto the floor.

"What the fuck was _that_?" she spat out, pointing an accusing finger towards Brina. Brina simply placed her foot upon the corpse's head, removing the weapon with a harsh tug and then shaking the blood off with one flick of her wrist. "Fuck, that's disgusting." Ringlets retched again. "You don't just kill people. She could have needed _help_!"

"That wasn't normal," Dino spoke quietly beside me, his eyes fixed on the corpse. "No one should have still been alive after that."

Brina nodded in agreement and I gave her a look of approval. I'd always thought she was weak, actually, but this had proved her to be completely different. Just because she was mute didn't mean she wasn't shy about smashing someone's head.

"Is this why you have a crowbar?" I asked, raising an eyebrow despite the scene before me.

She nodded and Ringlets was close to passing out. Dino was looking around nervously, checking to see if there were any more causalities around us. I hadn't bothered to look around the floor since I'd been transfixed on the corpse. Apart from the apartment at the end, all of the doors were carelessly left open. The silence was starting to become eerie; hadn't anyone heard the noise we'd made? I had to announce my thoughts. "This is disgusting."

"This also isn't right," Dino pitched in before slowly walking towards one of the doors. "Where is everyone?"

I took a leaf out of his book and copied his actions, checking the apartment beside to see if anyone was there. There was no one in sight; just a wrecked room, one that had objects thrown around carelessly, and no sign of people whatsoever. "No one in this one," I called out, knowing that the girls were probably still beside the corpse. The thought of calling the police or an ambulance was out of the question—it wasn't self-defence. That girl should have been dead already.

"Same," he replied, voice echoing.

We walked back out and stared at each other in confusion. The only person that could have explained what was happening had no way of telling us, so we could only just carry on whilst pondering. Ringlets was still collapsed on the floor, though the colour had gone back to her face. I shot Dino a pointed look, glancing over to Ringlets the moment after.

"Hey," he called to get her attention. The smile he gave her was sickeningly sweet. "What's your name? I'm just referring to you as _that girl _in my head."

Ringlets grimaced. "Pantera."

"Okay," Dino said slowly. "Pantera, we need to get out of here. There's no one on this floor."

"Well, there's a bloody corpse. Is that good enough?" she snapped, fuming.

The amount of people around me could have been considered a crowd. "Shut your mouth and get moving." I had somewhere to get to, and if there was a girl going out of her mind, I wasn't going to stick around to watch it. "I'm leaving."

I had barely taken my first step when I heard a noise again. I groaned in exasperation, hardly believing my ears. Pantera said she cared about whether the injured wanted help or not, so it made sense for her to go. I ushered her towards one of the apartments, rolling my eyes as she scowled before slowly trudging into the room. She screamed once more and I was really getting sick of the sound of her voice.

"I'm not dealing with this again," I announced, staying routed to the spot and allowing them past. It was probably just a mouse in the room. Everyone else went running to the sound of her voice, all apart from me. There was no more speech after that, but I definitely heard the vile sound of retching, most likely from Pantera being overwhelmed. It couldn't have been that bad, surely.

Dino was the first to emerge and he looked worse than before. He was still clutching that ridiculous book, but the ugly sweater was even worse than before. There was blood coating the material of it in several places, and his complexion wasn't looking much worse. "We have a problem," he said, looking directly at me.

Ever since we'd left the elevator it seemed as though we were in a parallel world. I'd pushed past Dino to inspect the situation myself and what I saw was someone I once knew collapsed on the ground, their bald head smashed in as blood and gore dripped out continuously onto the floor. There was a gaping hole in their back, deep and filled to the brim with scarlet liquid, whilst their legs were twisted to such a state it should have been impossible to walk. And yet, there was a small trail of blood indicated that they had tried.

"Was it the same as before?" I breathed in slowly.

I knew them. I knew _her_; she was P. Shitt, the crazy neighbour that everyone was cautious about. My sister liked to talk to her whenever she could, making her feel welcome.

"Yes," he replied grimly. "She should have been dead, too. She grabbed onto Pantera's leg and tried to move."

I wanted to say there could have been a chance of her being alive, still, but the position of her legs and then the hole gouged into her back was far too much to have handled. The blood was turning black over time, the smell becoming more potent. "Brina killed her." It wasn't a question from my lips. Brina knew P. Shitt, too. They were friends. It was only fair that it was a friend that ended her life.

"There's still one room left," Pantera reminded us, somehow getting her confidence as she walked out of the apartment without looking back once. Maybe being sick had that effect on her sometimes.

I scowled, not liking how I was caught up with the rest of them. "I swear, if she screams again..."

Brina shot me a pointed look, reprimanding me.

"We need that crowbar over here," Pantera called, glaring at the locked door at the end of the hall. If there wasn't anyone hiding in there at all then it would've been time wasted, and I didn't want to be here any longer that I had to be. I didn't flinch when the handle was smashed onto the floor, the door kicked open eventually by Dino and then when they went wandering in. My back was leaning against the wall whilst I was waiting for them to finish. It didn't feel right to just leave without any explanation. "This isn't right," I heard Pantera exclaim, though her voice was muffled.

The smell of decay gently wafted out into the hallway and I knew there had to have been someone in there. Someone who wasn't quite right; there was more injuries, too many to have been normal. Dino and Brina's grim expressions weren't helpful at all when they emerged from the apartment. There were no additional blood splatters, though. "There's definitely some more in there." Dino flicked his head in the direction of the apartment. "Pantera's just investigating. The smell got too much for Brina."

It was a naïve mistake for all of us. We were lulled into a false sense of security from not hearing any noises. Pantera tried to scream but halfway through it turned into a sickening gurgling, as though she was being strangled.

There were three of them that time. The eldest brother had half of an arm missing—it was located on the floor in a puddle of blood—whilst the remaining arm was clutching onto Pantera loosely. Another one was copying the other's movements, but was trying to bite down on her neck. The only one that wasn't attacking her was the one that Dino had charged at. He was the youngest brother, a troublemaker pickpocket that now had a gaping hole through his stomach, matted hair and was covered in unrecognisable dark gunk. Dino looked visibly panicked whilst the—what should have been a—corpse leaned forward to bite him. He gnawed on air inside, the clattering of his teeth almost defending.

"Brina," Dino called. He was shaken up.

I didn't flinch from the sound of the skull smashing.

He turned to me with a cold expression as soon as Brina had ran forward to help. "Are you even going to help us at all?" Dino snapped. "You can tell something is wrong and you're just _watching_."

My watching meant I had noticed a few things, though. The situation we were in wasn't supposed to like those I saw in films, and yet it was slowly seeming like it.

Brina was the first to get bitten. She'd shoved away one of them but the position wasn't in her favour. She tried to scream in pain but no noise came out. The crowbar dropped to the floor from her shock, and slowly droplets of scarlet followed after. Seconds later Pantera was able to scream again, just as she became the second victim.

"Fuck," Dino exclaimed, rushing forward in a panic.

P. Shitt and the chubby girl had to have been bitten. They experienced the same thing, but seeing Brina fall victim to it right in front of my eyes felt different. She was supposed to be the girl that recommended me books to read, not the new corpse staining the carpet. Her limp body dropped down onto the floor, just as her murderer did, too. Their teeth were still ripping away at her skin as if it were rice paper.

"No," Dino said beside me in denial.

When he lurched forward to help them, I grabbed onto the sleeve of his sweater. Even the awful piece of clothing looked pretty in comparison to the grotesque scene in front of us. He would've been a fool to intervene when we had front row seats to what had caused the casualties outside. It wasn't cannibalism since they shouldn't have been alive. The colour of their skin, the amount of blood they'd lost along with their lack of safety switches was supporting my theory. Maybe, fiction novels were finally going to come in handy.

"Just watch," I commanded quietly.

Both of the girls were gone. Pantera's right shoulder was missing most of its flesh, meaning her once bright dress and drenched in her own blood and flesh. Her neck had been mostly consumed, too. Brina wasn't any better, though. Dino and I watched as her ear was ripped off of her with ease, as if it were butter. If we weren't close to heaving then, as soon as a hand pierced through her stomach to entangle itself within her intestines, I couldn't hold myself back from gagging. Dino had the same reaction, almost emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

We should have ran outside and tried to lock them inside instead of inspecting. Our noises attracted their attention, drawing them away from their meals. Fresh blood and chunks of flesh were hanging off of their chins, coating the few teeth left and destroying any humanity their faces had held before. As soon as they'd tasted blood it had disappeared. They couldn't have been considered human.

I locked eyes with Dino. "It's your turn to help."

Their movements were slow, especially the one missing an arm. Not only were the fiction novels paying off, but also my pent up irritation. I'd been in a crowd too long, I was fed up with waiting around to find out what was happening, and the cause of it all was standing in front of me. The slowest one was my target, definitely. I assumed a stance I'd done all too many times in the past; leaning my weight onto one side and letting my left foot smash them in the face. The kick disorientated them enough to fall back onto the floor, taking Pantera's corpse down as well.

Dino was still standing where I'd left him, his expression unsure. I scowled at him, dubbing him as useless, before reaching down for the crowbar.

A hand was reaching out for me, one with blood coating it. I stomped down onto the limb, grasping the crowbar and slamming it down onto their head. The _crunch_ that was produced had never sounded so satisfying. To make sure that they were dead, I slammed it down once more.

I pressed a foot down onto the damaged skull and pulled to remove the weapon. "Are you even going to help at all?" I asked, surprised by how cold my voice was. It didn't sound as though I was close to being sick from the blood and gore.

My shoe connected with the disorientated one's head again, pushing them back down before I repeated my previous actions. The crowbar created a oozing dent within their facial features.

Thank you, parents, for not bringing me up right, I thought.

"You really don't hold back, did you?"

I flicked the crowbar, splattering the floor with the remaining blood. "I try not to," I replied, rolling my eyes as I trudged away from the crime scene. Apart from the two of us, everyone on the floor was dead.

Dino called out to me as I was out the door way, passing the chubby corpse once again as I travelled towards the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"To my floor." I blinked. "Are you coming?"

"Don't you think we should call someone about _this_," he gestured to the bodies, "first?"

My feet stopped to a halt as I dropped the weapon, raising an eyebrow at him. Dino was strangely in the right state of mind—all I cared about was going home, and he was there thinking about contacting services. "You can," I said, "I have no credit."

"I don't have a phone on me." He shrugged his shoulders, stalking past me as he finally accepted my idea of going to the next floor. When I caught up to him, weapon in one hand, he casually asked, "Shall we try and start over again?"

I blinked. "I'll still think your sweater is offensive."

He laughed my insult off, much like he had many times when we were back within the elevator. Back when my only concern was getting home, not wondering whether one of us was going to wind up deceased. "I'm Dino," he repeated, still grinning.

His attitude reminded me of my sister. "Kyouya," I said.

**AN: **There's a serious lack of zombie stories in this fandom. So, I present to you this one! In case any of you don't know yet, I don't read the manga so I'm just selecting random characters to kill off. It was sheer luck that Pantera ended up in the elevator with the two main characters. This plot bunny was created from my friend mentioning Daisy, and then various people offering their views on the undead.

If anyone wants to offer to beta this story, I'd love you forever.

_DEAD LIST: Terumi, P. Shitt, Ichiro, Jiro, Saburo, Pantera and Brina._


	2. 美女桜

**Phoenix of Starlight: **Thanks for the review! It's pretty late here, so my reply will be brief. The chapter was unbeta'd so there's probably a lot of errors, and, for the last bit Dino _repeated _his name as a joke, meaning they could introduce themselves again since the situation was different. **xGreibx: **Hush, you. Hush. **eternalilith: **Thanks, Nee-sama! That was probably me typing too fast. **seireeii: **Thank you very much, Rei! I forgot you reviewed this at all, actually, so it was a nice surprise. Thanks! **shuensha(dot)daku: **Thanks! **KurosawaCP:** Oh, hey, Kuro, ahaha. **defy(dot)mrt: **Thank you! This is my first time writing anything remotely bloody, ahaha. I've actually been clicking random to see who will be killed off, and then deciding which get to interact in the future~ Thank you for the offer, anyway! **PuroCieloFiamme: **Haha, I know, right? **LukaNezumi: **Please do write one! I'd love to see more. Thank you~ **the Red Undertaker: **Isn't it? There needs to be more blood and gore, ahaha. I don't remember them at all, the wikipedia gave me random characters and I used them. C: **RainingArrows: **Thanks! I don't know whether your offer is still standing, I got back to you kind of late, ahaha.

_家庭教師ヒットマン _REBORN! © _天野明 _

_美女桜  
>I'll be forever blue.<br>_

We quickly sussed that there wasn't anyone else left in the building. A few of the doors were either locked tight, meaning someone hadn't come home within the past hours or had trapped themselves inside and weren't replying (and therefore we weren't going to risk another encounter for strangers). Dino didn't bother even going into his apartment as, apparently, there wasn't anything important left in there. He didn't want to accept that he was going to be alone, probably.

He shuffled around uncomfortably when I unlocked my door and called out, "Haru?"

I could feel his curious gaze on the back of my head as I looked around. She would've normally run up to me and started to animatedly talk about her day and what had happened, and yet I was greeted with silence. There were no signs of disturbance within the apartment at all. Dino was still hovering in the hallway, though, and I felt a slight hint of guilt for not inviting him in. He didn't know anyone and I'd left him outside where he could have easily heard groaning and ran into another unnatural being. I invited him in with a nod of my head whilst I busied myself searching.

Haru was a smart girl. Her room as messier than usual; the wardrobe doors were open, the drawers left astray and random possession were gone. She'd taken the photo of the two of us she usually kept on her bed side table along with clothes, medical equipment—that she had always kept in her sock drawer for some reason—along with the baseball bat I'd gotten her. Something big had obviously happened if she abandoned our home and left without so much as a note.

I did the same when I got to my room. The awful backpack that I always hated was grabbed out of my wardrobe and had different clothing stuffed into it. The ridiculous locket that Haru had bought me and always tried to make me wear went in, too. It was the one memento that seemed appropriate to bring. Moving the various boxes and books out from under my bed, I reached for the blanket that I tried to keep hidden. The metal tonfas I'd received as a present were wrapped inside, hidden from Haru.

Ever since the first time I held them, I'd wanted to attempt to use them probably. I had always gotten into fights but if I'd had a weapon on me, the punishment would have never been so light. It was the perfect time to try and use them, even if it was dangerous.

"Dino," I called out, leaning back to see him enter my bedroom with a grim expression. He was nervous, still, and was looking out of the corner of his eyes to see anyone else was there with us. "Go raid my kitchen for foods that won't perish immediately."

"All right." He eyed me as if I'd lost my mind before disappearing to complete the task. I was just coming out when he called out to me. "Kyouya, you need to come here."

I should have given him my last name instead. "What?"

He was holding onto a piece of paper, leaning against kitchen counter. "Dear Kyouya," he recited in a neutral voice, "as soon as you get home, get going. Don't trust anyone and meet me at the school. Brina will still be in the building, so trust her. Please, trust her."

I snatched the paper from him and sure enough, it was from Haru. Her writing was rushed and scratchy, not the elegant scrawl I was used to. "Keep searching for food," I commanded, "I need to get something." If my bag was going to be full of clothes, he needed to share some of the load, too.

The only other bag in my apartment was Haru's dress up one. It was in the shape of a turtle shell, and he'd just have to deal with it. I threw it at him when I walked back into the kitchen, frowning as I gazed at the tonfas that I left on the side. He hadn't noticed them yet, but I was still having trouble thinking of how to store them.

"Are you sure there's nothing in _your_ apartment that you need?" I asked again.

Dino ran a hand through his hair, sighing to himself. "Yes, there is. I was worried about you, though. I didn't want you to be in here alone."

"No, you didn't want to be alone," I corrected him. He smiled sheepishly at me in return.

There wasn't much speech after that. I stored half the food in my bag, and Dino took half, too. He seemed quite fond of his bag rather than thinking it was hideous. I'd joked that it matched his sweater and that gave him the wrong idea—I wasn't staying with him out of choice. I just needed to get to the school and if I left, he was as good as dead. He had no idea what the area was like and the chances of finding a detailed enough map were close to zero. Dino went into his apartment quietly and I hovered in the living room, just waiting for him to emerge. When he did, he was holding some sort of ridiculous rope. It was dragging along the floor and making an irritating sound whilst he was smiling like an idiot.

"Instead of a crowbar I'm more comfortable with this, you know," he said, shaking the rope around intentionally. Now that he was closer, I could clearly see it was made out of leather. My question of why on Earth he had a whip in his hands was asked through my eyes, rather than speech. "My uncle was a bit mad. He was obsessed with cowboys, and since he only had daughters, he taught me how to use it."

It sounded like he was from some inbred village. "I see," I said plainly.

"Whips are handier than you'd think," he tried to convince me; "I've accidentally killed a pigeon with it before when I was twelve."

He's definitely my saviour, I thought sarcastically.

We were done in his apartment after that. We travelled back to mine and I was still staring at the tonfas. I couldn't keep them in a jacket—they would have fallen out at the worst possible time, and the angle would have been awkward. Dino somehow attached his whip comfortably to his trousers without so, I came up with one solution: belts. I wrapped one around each thigh, creating a small gap in them to place the tonfas against my trousers. It worked, but I needed to just get used to the feeling.

"Have we got everything?"

Dino answered whilst still looking around for anything else, "Most likely."

The crowbar was stuffed into my bag just in case it was too dangerous for testing out a new weapon. If it was just the apartment building that was weird, we would've looked crazy once we walked out into the street. As we ventured down the stairs, we didn't listen out for any noises. We didn't open the doors to each level to see if anyone was there that needed help—they would've screamed out if they did. The putrid smell was wafting back to us when we'd reached the second floor, and we stopped in our tracks.

"There's more," he pointed out, walking in front of me, slowly.

"Are you going to help me this time?" I asked, not allowing him to go first. Pushing the door to the ground floor open, my stomach heaved at the smell. It was more concentrated from roaming around the room; it was the pure stench of rotting and with the eerie silence paired with it, my nerves were all over the place. Dino covered his mouth and nose with his hand, and I felt like I needed some sort of face mask to keep from vomiting. The smell was too intense. "On second thought, you may go first."

He raised an eyebrow at me before entering. I reached into my bag for the crowbar and clenched in within my hand, ready to attack anyone that was there. As my eyes were watering from the scent of decay, I'd looked away long enough to hear Dino choke on his breath. He was just across the lobby staring blatantly at the woman that was thrown across the front desk. It was either a corpse or another one of what we met upstairs—the woman had blood soaked into her pink hair, her dark skin not allowing the scarlet liquid to be seen. Her leg was sticking out at an awkward angle, the bone almost visible from the position.

"A whip can't kill anyone," I said to him, eyes still watering. He caught the crowbar I'd thrown at him automatically, hinting that his reflexes were good. "Make sure she's dead. I killed the last lot."

"Yes, master," he answered sarcastically, not at all bothered about being ordered around.

As soon as he got close to the woman, her arm twitched. It instinctively reached out to him, the fingers trying to grasp onto whatever was in front of them. Dino cringed, side stepping the hand and debating whether to kill them or not. He was visibly torn. When a deep growl resonated from their chest, he flinched, gripping the crowbar tighter. The woman pushed herself up, her head falling back at a painful angle causing the back to press against the flesh of her shoulder blades. Her throat was slit open so the head couldn't balance, and the muscle and veins were clear in view as blood poured out in thick trickles.

They wheezed and congealed blood fell from their slashed throat onto the floor, landing just beside Dino's shoes.

Dino flinched, taking another step back, before finally striking them in the back of their skull. More blood splattered around him and he continued to strike; bringing the crowbar down time after time until he was sure there would be no more movement. When he saw the smashed skull and bloodied brain matter, he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Dino wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glancing at me sheepishly. The smell of the room wasn't any worse with his vomit, though.

I retrieved one of my tonfas and grasped the handle with my left hand, admiring the feel of it as I looked around the floor to see if there were any others in there. Dino did the same as me, still gripping the crowbar. I stumbled across what seemed to be a twin of the girl Dino had killed, so I swiftly took care of her. The end of my tonfa was slammed into her skull with an audible crack, and I winced as they stopped moving altogether.

We were alone together with blood splattered over our clothing and the worst kind of attitudes.

"What do you think it's like out there?" he asked, eyeing the front door cautiously.

As much as I wanted to believe I was in some sick dream and I'd imagined Dino myself, I knew it couldn't be. My sister had left along with most of the other tenants, Brina, the one that was supposed to help me out, was dead, and Dino had no idea whatsoever about where he was going. He didn't even know the apartment building that well, I suspected. We'd only been hauled up in the elevator for more or else six hours, and so much had happened whilst we were unaware.

"Just expect the worst," I advised, knowing full well that I was.

The road outside was empty. A few stray cars were parked in the middle of the road, the doors left open, and others were carelessly thrown wherever they could. In the open space the air was clearer, but the distinct smell was still there. Dino and I nodded at each other before venturing forward, stepping over a fallen corpse—the girl's head had already been smashed in. Someone had taken care of it and then left, looking for safety. There was no sign of anyone anywhere. Usually, the street would have been littered with children playing and a few adults just walking to their jobs or running an errand, and at that moment, Dino and I were alone.

"Kyouya," he called, lightly placing his hand onto my shoulder, "we have to get going already. You're the one that knows where to go as I don't even know this country at all."

I slapped his hand off me immediately. "Have you thought that I could just leave you behind?" I hissed, delighted to see that he looked taken aback and had to think before answering me back. "I don't need _you _to survive."

"Wouldn't you feel guilty if I turned into one of them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing his finger towards the corpse we'd just passed.

"It would be your own fault. I never said I _wanted _to team up with you, it just happened."

"So, let it happen," he suggested, placing his hand on the small of my back and pushing me forward. I gritted my teeth and purposely walked faster so he didn't have to touch me. "You might turn insane from not having anyone to talk to."

We walked on the pavement, looking around any corners before continuing. "I prefer solitude," I said, honestly, "that way men with peculiar accents don't bother."

"That's a low blow." He guffawed, walking ahead to check before me. "Kyouya, _wait_."

"Why?" Why would I listen to you? I thought.

"We don't want to go that way," he proclaimed, grabbing onto the curve of my elbow and pulling me back. "Let's go another way. There has to be one to wherever we're going."

"Don't be ridiculous." I tried to shake his hand off, but he stayed firm. "That's the quickest way to the school and doesn't require walking through a wood trail."

He tugged me back, a frantic expression taking over his face. "Dino," I hissed, more loudly than I'd intended. His eyes quickly darted to the corner besides us, as if looking to see if there was any reaction from the wall. I tried to say, "Let go of me," but the words came out muffled as he covered my mouth with his hand. From his hand being that close to my noise, I could clearly smell the scent of him. As he tried to pull me back—and couldn't do so very well since I was resisting—my back was pressed against his chest. He struggled, but continued to try. I elbowed him in the stomach eventually so he would let me go with a painful gasp. He clutched his stomach, making eye contact with me and shaking his head.

Dino straightened up, grabbing onto my hand that time. "Don't go that way," he said again. "It's not safe and they might have realised we're here."

The message finally got across to me. If he had phrased it that way in the beginning, I wouldn't have resisted and had been so stubborn about turning away. There were definitely other ways to get to the school, but I'd been insistent on that way. I nodded at him before risking my chances and glancing around the corner.

The street was full of them. There were more than I could count, all wandering around in a large groups. Various limbs and vital organs were missing; some were stumbling, one pulling themselves along the floor with their arms, whilst others had large portions of their bodies missing. My stomach turned from seeing they were looking in our direction, moving in our direction, too. Some were faster than others—some were still far behind, but trying to catch up with grunts. The wafts of decay that were coming our way weren't so bad from the open air.

We hadn't been paying attention enough to hear their noises. Dino was trying to get us to go back the way we came, but that wasn't such a good idea any more.

"Dino," I said thickly. I swallowed and cleared my throat, trying not to let my emotions come out through my voice. "You just need to shut up and follow me. We can't go back that way."

He glanced over his shoulder before paling. There weren't as many as in the other street, but more than we could handle with just the two of us. We still hadn't adapted to having to deal with them, mentally or physically.

"Lead the way, then," he urged. "I'm not expecting anything worse than this."

We should have been, though. We ended up running along the street and trying to turn a few more corners, but they were still crowded. The numbers were going up and we couldn't see any signs of anyone else like us out there. Windows were broken and shattered, doors kicked in and splintered, and night was rapidly approaching. The sky was becoming stained with dark hues of navy and violet, and we had no choice but to move faster. Most of the streetlights weren't turning on; the soft glow that the bulbs usually emitted weren't appearing anywhere.

Taking out chances, we paused to catch our breaths. I was thankful that I had kept in shape, and Dino seemed to be, too. "We're not getting to the school any time soon," I confessed.

"Where's somewhere we can crash?" he asked, voice thick with worry.

"I'm not sure." And I wasn't lying. There didn't seem to be any safe places—_they_ were everywhere, even crawling along the narrow paths I had thought were always clear. In only a matter of hours, things had turned upside down. I glanced around the street, noting that there were only a few on the opposite end, whilst we'd probably led a horde along behind us. They had to have been following her footsteps. We weren't concealing ourselves well enough. "I have an idea, though."

He'd noticed that we were almost surrounded, too. Dino gave me a boost up without a complaint, making it so I could get on top of and balance on a high brick wall. I was about to offer my hand down to him before he pulled himself up, easily following along after me.

"This gets higher as we walk along, so even if they do catch up, they won't get us," I explained, trying to keep my balance as I walked along. More than a few times, I almost lost my footing and had to stabilise myself all over again. "I'm not sure where it leads, though."

"Didn't you grow up here?" Dino asked. He was unintentionally showing off with his ability to balance and rubbing salt onto my wound when he put a hand on my shoulder or lower back to help me stay up.

"Yes," I replied through gritted teeth. I was malicious enough to push him down onto the road, there for anyone to attack him, as I was sure I couldn't handle seeing someone's stomach penetrated with a hand and the intestines slowly spilling out. "Did you expect me to pay attention to every single wall? Sorry, I'm not like that."

We weren't going fast enough. They'd caught up and merged together into a group, all crowding the street and walking over what was there. One tripped over the curb of the sidewalk and didn't even flinch from the impact of falling. It seemed as though they couldn't feel pain.

Thankfully, the wall was high enough that most of them couldn't reach. When there was one hand in front of me, I purposely stood on it and carried on as if nothing happened. I was trying not to look at them—not to see the lax jaws covered in gore and gradually rotting flesh. Flies were buzzing around our heads and landing onto whatever they could. My stomach turned as I saw one of the creatures below us didn't have a reaction to an insect settling down upon their eyeball.

"It's best if we don't look," Dino suggested, his voice soft. "They can't get us here; just pretend we're in a circus."

"Are you an idiot?" I snapped. "We're in a circus, are we? That crowd isn't very happy with our performance, then." The words came out before I could stop them. I needed to keep my temper under control so I could concentrate, but nothing ever worked out the way I wanted it to.

My feet just didn't listen to me. I was losing my balance and falling towards the crowd below in a matter of seconds, and I had never been happier to feel Dino's hand wrap about my wrist. He pulled me back up, somehow managing to stay balanced himself, and stared at me with a grim expression.

"This isn't a good idea." He kept his eyes on me before glancing around to see where we could go. "You're not in the right state of mind to do this."

I took his comment the wrong way, again. It sounded like he was mocking me—saying I was inferior and therefore shouldn't have been attempted what he could do perfectly. "Shut it," I hissed, turning around slowly and continuing to walk on. I craned my neck to see what street we were on and where there was that we could go. They were still below us, trailing along the road after us.

"Kyouya." He gulped.

I snapped, "What?"

"We can't do this—the sun will be completely set soon and you can't even see your feet that well. You'll fall and somehow I'll end up joining you." Him dying would be my fault, of course, I thought sarcastically.

"Do you see that girl?" I asked, pointing to the overweight girl that had thick blood-coloured hair. She was just below us, her dirty nails dragging along the bricks and leaving behind a sickening trail of blood from the pressure. She wasn't even flinching. "That's Rikopin. Try calling her name."

We'd stopped moving so it was safer whilst we spoke.

"Kyouya…" He looked at me oddly, as though I'd lost my mind. "Fine." Dino sighed. "Hey, Rikopin."

She continued to claw at the wall. A fingernail snapped off, the blood oozing out onto the bricks as she trashed to try and reach us. I stood on someone else's hand as they were taller—when they pulled away, their fingers were bent in the wrong direction.

"Rikopin sends me a card for my birthday every year," I said. "She also confesses her love for me to my sister and annoys her a lot."

"And why are you telling me this?" Dino asked with an amused smile.

It seemed like I was the one that always had to point things out for him. "She's not reacting to me or you. She's not responding to her name at all; so, do you think she has any humanity left?" Still, she had the friends that she was usually with around her. I didn't know their names and at that point, it didn't seem to matter. The whites of all of their eyeballs stood out more than usual and their irides were dull and lifeless. The pasty colour of their skin, that put even mine to shame, was contrasting too greatly with the smears of blood in certain bits. "There's literally nothing left of her."

"You're right, but now really isn't the time for that. We _need _to get going," he answered, grabbing onto my hand as another one reached up to try and latch onto our ankles. Dino jerked us away from the wall, causing me to lose balance as he jumped down on the other side of the wall. I landed with a wobble, only just being able to land properly without hurting myself.

"Are you an idiot?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice as quiet as possible.

He tugged me along, still, and quickly ran around the side of the house. We didn't pause to see if there as anyone in the windows, or look behind us to see if we were being followed. The only noises were our breaths as they came out loudly and heavily, along with our feet harshly being slammed down onto the pavement repeatedly. The sun was continuing to set, and we were standing to get anxious about where to stay. Being in the open wasn't a good idea, especially with them out there with us, too. We started to jog after a while, pleased to find that our steps were quieter, before we rounded a corner onto a road of shops. We paused, uncertain of whether it was safe.

"There's no one there," I pointed out, taking a step forward but trying to be quiet, still. Dino agreed and followed as he ventured down the pavement, peering into each of the windows that we walked past. Some were trashed, some had no windows at all, and some had smears of blood over the panes.

"This one's empty," Dino announced, opening the door as carefully as he could. A bell chimed from above and we flinched before swiftly walking inside, checking the space to see if we were alone. It turned out to be a café, one that I came with my sister to on the odd occasion. The owners were nowhere to seen, along with any costumers that had been there before. Everything was abandoned, but in good condition.

I eyed the windows with distaste. "We need to cover them up," I said, removing the tablecloths from each table whilst thinking of a way to bind them together. Dino appeared from behind the counter with a small container of pegs along with a roll of black tape. "Nice," I praised, raising an eyebrow.

"I try my best." He grinned.

We worked quickly to cover the windows. The cloths were pegged together before we moved the tables to stand on and tape the rest of the material onto wherever we could. We locked the door before searching the rest of the store for any more entrances. We found a small changing room, full of lockers that were left open. There were a few articles of clothing still left there, too. The only other entrance we found was within the kitchen, but it was bolted shut already, most likely as a safety precaution.

"Well, if we get hungry we have sweets," Dino joked, leaning against the wall in the kitchen. We decided that it was best to stay there, mostly because we felt safer with the different things we could have used as weapons beside us. He slipped down to settle down onto the cold tiles of the floor, and I soon joined him. The tonfas were uncomfortable to sit with, but I refused to take them off. "I guess… we should sleep."

"I don't think I can," I said begrudgingly. The bag on my back was quickly removed and shoved beside me. I removed the cell phone from the front pocket and watched as the screen illuminated. "There's no signal."

"You don't have any credit, remember?" Dino felt the need to remind me of my lie.

"I do." I sighed, closing my eyes. "I just didn't want you to worsen the situation by calling the police. I had no idea what was running through your mind at that time."

"Sorry," he apologised. "I just wasn't thinking properly."

"It's too late to think about it now," I chastised him, feeling the familiar throb of my forehead. I added pressure to my temple in an attempt to make the irritating pounding go away, but it didn't work. Sucking in a breath through my teeth, I said, "Just be quiet. I have a headache."

"I'm sure how long I can stay quiet for." He smiled sheepishly. "I babble when I'm nervous and as it's just the two of us, I can't exactly go and talk to someone else."

"Dino," I stressed, closing my eyes once again.

He hummed in response before shutting up, finally. The silence wasn't as comfortable as it had been before; we were both alert, straining our ears to see if there were any noises being made outside of the two of us. I was prepared in case someone came wondering in, and it seemed that Dino was, too. It wasn't the best time to sleep at all, but exhaustion wasn't going to get us very far. He was breathing quietly across from me, and from the lack of response I received from clearing my throat, Dino had fallen asleep first. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes, deciding that it was best to keep moving around so I didn't fall asleep. I inspected the rest of the kitchen—peering curiously at each of the different machines and tools that were in the room—before moving out into the front. The windows were still covered, the door shut with various tables in front of it. There was no sign of anyone else besides the two of us, and I was fine with that.

One of the doors within the kitchen led to a small locker room of sorts, and there didn't appear to be any locks on any of the doors. I peered into each other, sometimes letting out a snort of amusement when I saw what was in there. One girl had somehow managed to leave a school uniform along with a diary, whilst others were simpler. There were just a few textbooks and novels, so I picked up a hardback one in case I became bored of waiting for Dino to wake up. It was best if we slept at different times, after all.

There was only one door next, and I let out a sigh of relief when I soon found out that it was a rather large bathroom. There were stalls with toilets within them, whilst others with what I assumed to be showers. As soon as I'd entered the room and found an overpowering smell that even drowned out the disinfectant that was surely there, I froze and took in a deep breath. There was no mistaking it—the putrid smell of rotting was reaching my nostrils, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My footsteps were cautious as I slowly opened each of the stalls, my palms moist against the doors.

"One," I murmured under my breath, "two."

Only when I was half way across the room did I realise something important. There was a steam of dark liquid, slowly streaming out from one of the stalls and flowing down the middle of the tiles. The liquid was dark and scarlet, as if it had been there for more than a while. I gulped, telling myself I'd faced worse already.

To check whether the rotting smell was coming from someone alive—in any way—or just a corpse, I did something stupid. My knuckles connected with the door as I knocked three times and waited to hear a groan or any movement.

I could barely comprehend what happened next. A hand shot out from under the door, reaching towards my ankles, and soon a second one followed. The flesh was a dull colour, coated in various cuts, scratches, and smudges of blood. "Shit," I hissed, only just jumping back as they continued to claw at me, pulling themself out from under the stall. My mind was a blur as they continued, and as soon as a dirty head popped out and I saw the hair that as matted with dirt and blood, my stomach churned uncomfortably. Gripping onto the handle of one of my tonfas, I acted in instinct and slammed the steel down onto their skull, my arm shaking from the impact of the blow.

They persisted, though. Crawling out from under the stall and staining the dirty tiles with congealed blood, I pressed my foot into their face and pushed them back with the strength I could muster, making the tonfa collide their their skull multiple times. Splatters of scarlet covered my clothes, the walls and most of the bathroom by the time they were unmoving, and their muscle was either highly damaged or in pieces on the floor.

Only just holding back from emptying the contents on my stomach once again, which would've surely been liquid alone, I walked over to the basin and washed any blood from my weapon before storing it once again. Dino must have been still asleep as he hadn't come barging in, and somehow I managed to drag the corpse to the corner of the room and placed a shower curtain upon it for now.

After washing my clothes the best I could and deciding to save a shower for a later time, I ventured back into the kitchen and slumped down beside Dino who was, indeed, still asleep. I simply stared at the ceiling until my vision became blurry, wondering whether or not it was a good idea to stick with him.

He'd proven he could kill if need be, but the fact that he rambled when nervous was, surely, soon to become annoying. Although he was stopping me from resorting to talking to myself, it didn't mean I appreciated him.

I hadn't realised I'd fallen asleep until I awoke with a start. Dino had shook my shoulder slightly, and my reaction was to panic and hit my back against the wall. "That wasn't necessary," I complained.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he apologised, squatting so we could be face to face and grinning from ear to ear. "You could have woke me up last night. I would've helped with the corpse in the bathroom."

"It was moving when I found it," I mumbled groggily, rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands.

"That's exactly why you should have woken me up." Dino groaned. "Well, that's in the past now. I placed it outside whilst the coast was clear and then locked us up again."

At the mention of him going outside, I glanced at him curiously through watery eyes. Did that mean it was safe to go outside, or had it changed within the last few hours? I wasn't sure of how long I'd slept, after all, but it didn't seem to be that long.

He caught the unasked questions. "You slept for just under ten hours," he confessed, shrugging lightly. "I didn't want to wake you up, plus I was up and looking out for us." That meant that it was either early or late afternoon, so it wasn't quite dark yet. We needed to go early morning if we had any chance of somehow making it to another location without getting cornered. "I kind of messed up earlier."

"What did _you _do?"

"I attracted some attention." He winced. "Some tried to get inside, but it's been a few hours since. I don't want to risk it and go outside already."

"You're an idiot," I said bluntly, pushing myself up and stretching my arms above my head. "Don't do anything without me."

We stayed put another night. Using the utilities to make food and wash ourselves, the only reminders that something was wrong, other than the fact that Dino was the one I was with, was seeing the covered windows and the constant reminders to each other to keep quiet. He was clumsier than he'd left on—quite a few times Dino had tripped over thin air, even, and ended up bleeding from his nose for a few minutes.

Once again I found myself slumped against the wall, fiddling with my phone and trying to see whether there was any connection.

There was none, still. "Damn it," I hissed, stuffing the device back into the pocket of my bag and closing my eyes whilst leaning back.

"Kyouya?"

"Here," I answered, not bothering to see where he was coming from.

"Hey," Dino called, his footsteps light as he entered the room. The scent of soap and shampoo soon reached my nose, and that explained why I'd been left alone for such a long time. He purposely sat down beside me, our shoulders pressed against each other. He was like a child at times, and it seemed that close contact seemed to comfort him. "Do you want to try and leave in the morning? It should be fine if we fall asleep at the same time tonight."

"All right," I agreed, yawning into my hand.

That was the first night I'd fallen asleep with someone leaning against me.

**AN: **In every other story of mine Kyouya keeps his tonfas in extra pockets in his jacket, but that's not very practical in a zombie apocalypse. Bondage is more appropriate.

_DEAD LIST: Cervello (two), Renko, Rikopin, Sanappi, Mayu-Mayu, Mako, Torikabuto._


End file.
